The invention relates generally to agricultural metering systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling air flow to a metering system.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system and an air conveyance system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. However, typical air conveyance systems have limited ability to regulate air flow based on product flow rate from the metering system. For example, certain metering systems include multiple independently controllable metering sections configured to selectively route product to various openers. In such metering systems, the flow rate of product into the airflow is dependent upon the number of metering sections in operation. Furthermore, the air conveyance system is configured to provide a sufficient airflow to ensure that product is effectively transferred to the openers when all metering sections are in operation. Unfortunately, because the air conveyance system has a limited ability to regulate airflow, an extraneous airflow will be provided when less than all of the metering sections are in operation, thereby reducing the efficiency of the air cart.